


Hoodies and Kisses

by ulthyukjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Hoodies, I Made Myself Cry, I’m gonna cry, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, This is so soft, Tummy kisses, how is “tummy kisses” not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Kevin looked all over for his hoodie only to find Changmin wearing it.





	Hoodies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Maya (@qianverse) on Twitter! I really hope you enjoy this, Maya, and thank you for requesting it! I genuinely enjoyed writing this so much!

“Changmin, have you seen my hoodie?” Kevin asked as he dug through his closet.

“Nooo.” The other responded, attempting to sound innocent but Kevin immediately figured it out.

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Kevin asked. 

“...yes.” Changmin responded, voice tiny. 

Kevin turned away from the closet and sure enough, Changmin was sitting on the bed, wearing Kevin’s largest hoodie. 

“You realize that you have your own hoodies, right?” Kevin asked but couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. His boyfriend was really too cute for his own good.

“None of them as comfy,” Changmin pouted. “And they don’t smell as nice.”

“Then wash them with some fabric softener. Give me my hoodie, please.” Kevin made his way to the bed and reached his hand out but Changmin immediately curled into a defensive ball.

“Changmin...” Kevin let out an exasperated sigh. “Can I please have my hoodie?”

“No,” Changmin responded, but this time in English because he knows full well that Kevin is weak for Changmin’s English speaking voice. Kevin’s heart did, in fact, flutter but he couldn’t let that show. None of his other hoodies were clean and he wanted to go out. 

“Changmin, that’s not fair and you know it,” Kevin attempted to scold. He tugged at the fabric of the hoodie at Changmin’s shoulder but that caused the dancer to tighten up even more into his defensive position. Kevin laughed helplessly.

“Changmin, please!” He whined. 

“Nope.” Changmin replied as he fell into his side, still curled up into a ball.

_Well if that’s how you want to play..._

Kevin draped his body over Changmin’s, causing the younger to start giggling. 

“No stop! You’re heavy!” Changmin whined. He tried to straighten himself out but that caused Kevin to lay on him even more heavily.

“You won’t give me my hoodie which means I’m not going out which means I might as well make myself comfortable.” Kevin sighed wistfully. 

“Bold of you assume this wasn’t my plan all along,” Changmin smirked. Kevin sighed once again. 

“Then I guess your plans have won over me.” He tried to make it sound as if it had taken longer to break his resolve than it actually did. But let’s be real, there is no resolve when it comes to Changmin. One look from those eyes and you do as he wishes.

“At least let me get a bit more comfortable,” Changmin laughed breathlessly, Kevin’s weight still resting uncomfortably atop of him. Kevin pushed himself up on his arms so that Changmin stretched out completely underneath him. 

Kevin lowered himself once more so that his head was on Changmin’s chest, the younger’s chin gently placed on the crown of his head. He felt Changmin’s arms wrap around his shoulders as Kevin slid his own arms around Changmin’s waist. 

The two lay there in a comfortable silence. Enjoying each other’s warmth.

“I still want my hoodie back eventually,” Kevin whispered, smiling as he felt Changmin laugh beneath him.

That laugh always caused Kevin’s heart to flood with warmth and affection towards the younger. Kevin snuggled his cheek into the frantic of ~~his~~ Changmin’s hoodie.

During the commotion of Kevin knocking Changmin around, the hoodie rode up Changmin’s abdomen and exposed the skin of Changmin’s lower stomach.

Without really thinking about it, Kevin lifted himself onto his arms, causing Changmin to whine from the loss of warmth. The sound died in the younger’s throat as Kevin pushed the fabric of the hoodie further up Changmin’s torso, stopping just at the dancer’s sternum. 

Changmin definitely was not expecting this turn of events but he _definitely_ was not complaining. Especially not when the mess of Kevin’s hair lowered itself just below Changmin’s sternum, pressing a soft kiss.

Kevin’s lips trailed themselves down the center of Changmin’s belly, following the line of the younger’s abs, down to his navel. His fingers lightly ran up and down Changmin’s sides as Kevin pressed soft kisses everywhere on Changmin’s abdomen, whispering soft praises of how beautiful the dancer is.

Getting lost in the feeling of his lover worshipping his body, Changmin ran his fingers through Kevin’s hair. He wasn’t trying to guide Kevin anywhere. Just wanted to feel him. Be close. The hand in Kevin’s hair seemed to make this already endearing moment even more intimate.

Changmin closed his eyes; the hand in Kevin’s hair fell beside him on the bed.

“I love you,” Changmin whispered as he dozed off; the last thing he remembered before falling asleep completely was the feeling of Kevin smiling into his skin as he continued to kiss and praise the dancer that stole his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> To leave requests, ask questions or just be friends, follow my Twitter @holy_hyukjae and/or my Instagram @ultchangmin_


End file.
